How It All Started
by knic99
Summary: Prequel for Searching. Amy leaves the Kingdom of Freedom to live alone. As she was moving away, she was kidnapped by a mysterious woman. She was brought to a kingdom known as the Kingdom of Power, which is ruled by King Shadow the Hedgehog. What will happen next? ShadowxAmy! Rated T for suggestive themes and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey my fellow readers. I just wanted to let you know that I'm unfamiliar with… I think it's called… Light Mobius Universe? Am I wrong? It's with Sonic as king and he suddenly disappears after the Second Robotnik War and then Shadow takes over. Well, this story takes place around that time period **_**EXCEPT**_**… King Sonic doesn't go missing and King Shadow doesn't marry Princess Sally. King Sonic marries Princess Sally and they live a happy life while Shads is living a lonely life. Oh and Shadamy lovers, you're in luck. This story is Shadamy! I know that my profile page says I like Shadouge, but I decided to try something different. I'm warning you now; if you don't like Shadamy, DON'T READ! Anyways, I hope you like the story and enjoy! :D**

**XoX**

_**HOW IT ALL STARTED**_

Golden bells were swaying gracefully, allowing their shrilling sounds to be heard. Screams and hollers could be heard in the castle of Acorn. A blue hedgehog wearing a velvet red cape was walking down with an auburn chipmunk. The brunette was named, Sally Acorn, and it was her wedding day.

The couple was walking down a podium with their arms entangling the other. The groom's cape was flowing calmly in the wind and the bride's frilly wedding dress was dancing around as she walked down the platform.

An elderly chipmunk met the couple and gave them a small bow for his salutation. He straightened himself out after his regard and then held out two golden crowns. The castle's lighted room reflected glossily off the crests' gold surface. The man looked at his son-in-law and started his speech.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the new ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn (which is now called the Kingdom of Freedom), husband of my daughter, and my son-in-law," he said after clearing his throat. "Do you promise to protect this kingdom from evil and to keep our land in peace?"

The cobalt hedgehog looked at his wife and then his jade eyes met the man's azure eyes. He smiled and sincerely replied, "I do, King Maximillian Acorn."

The former king of the Kingdom of Acorn nodded with a smile. He turned his attention towards his daughter, Sally.

"Do you, Sally Alicia Acorn, promise to protect this kingdom from evil and to keep our land in peace?"

"I do, Father," she replied wiping a tear off her face.

After the new rulers' oath to their dedication, King Max asked the newlyweds to bow down and as they did, he placed the golden crowns securely on their heads. He then turned to the ecstatic crowd and declared, "Mobians of Freedom, I would all like you to meet, King Sonic the Hedgehog and his beloved queen, Queen Sally Acorn!"

The crowd of Mobians cheered for their new rulers. With Sonic as their king and Sally as queen, they thought that their future would be bright. No malice would ever cross their region and the land they roamed would be free.

The only being who was not enjoying the celebration was Amy Rose. The young pink hedgehog was Sonic's fan-girl and dear friend. She was standing in a shady corner trying to screen herself from her blue idol. Amy was looking at her new king with sorrow. She wished that she was the one in the white dress, her arm entwined with Sonic's peach arm. Erasing her imaginative thought, she sighed and joined the energized crowd.

It was now evening and the guests at the wedding were dancing to a slow song. As for Amy, she was sitting at a dining table; fiddling with her rouge dress. The roseate maiden was studying the newlyweds. They were dancing, laughing, and… kissing. Amy was happy for her old friend Sally, but it also hurt her to see Sonic married to someone else.

The young girl later minded her own business. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Amy," he grinned.

Amy thought her eyes were about to water, but tears weren't produced.

"Hey Sonic," she whispered. "What's up?"

The azure hedgehog held out his gloved hand and offered his friend a dance. The rose hedgehog was hesitant, but managed to take her blue hero's hand. Sonic pulled Amy for a dance and the two began to move slowly around. During their lovely dance, the new king started a conversation with his friend.

"So Amy," he started quietly. "What are your future plans? You won't have me to chase around anymore."

That's what upset her the most. Amy had nobody to hang out with no longer. She gave the situation some thought ever since Sonic proposed to his true love. She thought about leaving the Kingdom of Freedom. Her plan was to discover land, build a house, and live a lonely life. She knew if she told Sonic her agenda, he wouldn't approve.

"I don't know Sonic," she lied.

The blue king gave Amy a twirl and then he slowly dipped her. He brought her back up and they continued to dance around the ballroom. When the song ended, Sonic bade Amy goodbye and then went to search for his wife.

**XoX**

Clothes, money savings, and memorable photos were jammed into one of Amy's suitcases. She was ready to move to her new home (which was someplace in the middle of nowhere). When done packing for her journey, Amy said farewell to her welcoming home and then left.

The pink hedgehog was walking for hours. Her red and white boots were covered in mud and her short hair was wrapped around her face because of the pouring rain. The sky was dark and the wind was howling like a wolf. The young girl was tired and her feet were hurting. She started to have second thoughts about her plan, but she knew she shouldn't quit. Amy was never a quitter.

As Amy was walking, she heard footsteps behind her presence. She quickly turned around to see who the stalker was, but the drizzling rain was blinding her eyesight. The young girl thought she was being silly and ignored her concern.

Out of nowhere, someone pounced on top of Amy. She punched and kicked, but her fists never met the stranger's face.

The attacker was wearing a black cloak that hid their features. The cloaked being lifted Amy and threw her over their shoulder. At the right moment, the rose lass brought out her heavy Piko Piko Hammer and swung her weapon at the abductor's back. The being dropped the frightened hedgehog and fell to the ground crying in agony. The voice sounded feminine.

"Troops," yelled the pained being. "Capture the _trespasser_!"

Scurrying out of nearby bushes were small figures. They were slightly shorter than Amy. The troops had the same attire as Amy's main attacker. The only thing different about the goons was that inside their cloaks were two glowing yellow orbs.

As the hoodlums surrounded their victim, Amy prepared for their attack. She had her hammer up and her feet planted to the ground. One of the henchmen snuck behind Amy, but her hammer met their face before they could grab her.

"Don't come any closer!" Amy warned.

Without notice, a few of the thugs grabbed for the roseate. They snatched her hammer away and held her tightly.

"Well, well, well," mocked the female attacker. "It looks like we have an encroacher."

"I don't understand," Amy countered. "How am I intruding?"

The mysterious woman scoffed at the helpless hedgehog's stupidity.

"Don't you get it Pinky?" She stated after her mockery. "You came from the Realm of Freedom. People like you cannot enter the Kingdom of Power's territory. The Kingdom of Power and the Kingdom of Freedom are enemies! Mobians from another area who cross our land without identification will have to face the consequences. First, we have to check with the king. Your fate rests in his hands."

The hooded female motioned her troops to follow and the group made their way to the Kingdom of Power.

**XoX**

Pacing back and forth was a black hedgehog with crimson highlights. He was wearing a gold epaulet on his left shoulder, a red silk cape, and a crown that marked his royalty.

Even though he wasn't showing it, the pacing anthro was worried about something. It had something to do with coinage. Money was low in his section of Mobius. He needed to pay the Mobian Government back because they paid his debts for war. The Kingdom of Power and the Kingdom of Persecution recently had a battle. They were fighting over pieces of land (they do this every time they encounter). Without the Mobian Government's utility, the king's kingdom would've fallen apart. Now he was stuck paying the bills. The king thought of solutions, but they wouldn't seem to last.

"Lord Shadow!" A voice interrupted the hedgehog's thoughts. "We have a surprise for you!"

The black furred king lightly huffed with inconvenience and met with his kingdom's army commander.

"Lien-Da, what's making you sound enthused?" Shadow asked in a dark, but calm voice.

The cloaked woman revealed a struggling pink hedgehog. She was soaked and her shoes were all muddy. The saturated hedgehog looked up at her captor's boss, but seeing him made her go wide-eyed.

"Shadow," the pink hedgehog asked with astonishment. "You're alive?"

The obscure hedgehog crossed his arms and looked away. He then uttered, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

The sakura hedgehog looked at Shadow one last time and then tried to escape Lien-Da's tight grasp.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" The king asked facing his back towards her.

Amy's words wouldn't escape her mouth and her silence caused the dark king to look her in the eye. His inflamed eyes seemed as if they were trying to pry the answer out of her. The pink hedgehog gulped and explained her reasons to Shadow. The gloomy hedgehog looked down at the ground and ordered Lien-Da to release the trespasser. The commanding officer looked at her king and then hesitantly freed her convict. After being unfettered, Amy dusted herself off and looked at the cloaked woman with disgust. The woman walked up to her lord and slipped off her shawl. She was a rose colored echidna with sapphire orbs. She had long wavy hair and at the moment she wasn't pleased.

"My Lord, what shall I do with the stranger?" Lien-Da asked with furrowed eyes.

He looked at his well trusted partner and replied, "Escort her back to the Kingdom of Freedom. She has no business here."

Amy saw the two talking. When Shadow was about to leave, Amy asked, "May I rest here for the night?"

Shadow and Lien-Da looked at the rose hedgehog with confusion. Why on Earth would she want to stay in a castle without interaction? There was only Shadow, Lien-Da, and the troops. There were only work and battle plans. Nothing in the Power territory was exciting. The other reason why Amy couldn't shelter in Shadow's kingdom was because he can't have any distractions.

"Please?" Amy begged. "It's pouring outside like a waterfall. I won't be able to make it back home with the rain blinding my vision."

Shadow thought for a moment and then gave in. He didn't refuse Amy's request because he was weak. It was because he knew that Amy would be persistent.

"You can stay here until tomorrow. You have to leave by noon," Shadow said. "Follow me and I will show you to your room."

The pink hedgehog nodded and followed the king. As she neared Lien-Da, the red echidna lightly growled. She gave Amy a glare and then followed.

Amy was amazed on how neat the castle was. The carpet was a maroon color and it smelled like blossoms. Chandeliers lighted the room with an amazing radiance. As they were walking, Amy saw the dining room and inside was a brass table, a bouquet of flowers, and a white table cloth lying on the table.

Shadow showed Amy to her room and dismissed himself with Lien-Da following. The young girl entered her chamber and began to unpack her suitcase. She was lucky that the goons brought her suitcase with them while they held Amy captive.

The room was large. The bed was king-sized and there was a huge closet filled with nothing. Amy pulled out a pair of pajamas and packed away her luggage.

When done getting ready, the young girl climbed in bed and turned off the lamp. She tossed to her right side and looked out the window. The sky was a clear navy blue and it was specked with bright stars. She lightly smiled to herself and drifted to sleep.

**XoX**

"Sir, how could you let her stay," argued Lien-Da. "What if she ends up staying here… forever?"

"Quit your whining Lien-Da. She's only staying here for the night," Shadow sighed with annoyance.

The commanding officer was not convinced. She knew that something was going to happen. She worried that Amy's stay would be everlasting and she feared that her king would be distracted from the sakura hedgehog's existence.

Without noticing, the rubicund echidna followed Shadow to his room. He opened his chamber door and said, "Lien-Da, we'll talk about this in the morning. After Amy's departure we'll discuss about our debt. The Mobian Government can be quite impatient."

"Very well, Sir," bowed the female echidna.

With that said the red echidna left for her room and went to bed.

**XoX**

** Amy was taken to King Shadow's kingdom because the mysterious women, Lien-Da, claimed that our friendly pink hedgehog intruded the Power territory. I know that Sonic was supposed to go missing, but like I said, this story IS different. If you don't like my idea, DON'T READ. But if you're a Shadamy fan, you don't want to miss this. I forgot to mention that The Kingdom of Persecution is ruled by King Scourge. Don't judge on his kingdom's name because I couldn't think of any other name. Hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey there readers! It's me, knic99! I'm here to say that I appreciated the reviews, faves, and follows! I passed the constitution test, which means I'm free to write again! Mwhaha! Anyways… enjoy this second chapter and have a wonderful day…**

**XoX**

Amy opened her eyes from the blinding sun. Propping herself up, the rose hedgehog looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying on a large bed and was sleeping in a large room. She was starting to worry, but suddenly remembered about last night. She was kidnapped by an echidna named, Lien-Da, but was released because of Shadow's orders. Also, she had to leave his kingdom by noon and only had a few hours to get ready.

The pink maiden climbed out of the plushy bed and straightened the quilts. She then walked to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. Pulling out clothes, Amy slipped off her nightgown and dressed into her usual attire. All she had to do was brush her teeth and eat breakfast.

Shadow's kingdom was hard to get around. It was too big for just a hedgehog, an echidna, and alien-like troops. Did the dark king expect more Mobians to live in his part of Mobius? Shaking the thought out of her mind, the young girl went downstairs and was grateful to find the kitchen.

Amy looked through the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a pan and some cooking supplies.

As she was preparing breakfast, Lien-Da entered the kitchen. Instead of wearing her black cloak, the rose echidna was dressed in a jet black jumpsuit with a couple of pockets and belts. Some of her hair was wrapped with metal pieces. The red woman quickly sniffed the air and then glared at Amy with furrowed eyes.

"What are you doing, Pinky?" Lien-Da asked with disgust.

The busy hedgehog ignored the echidna's question and continued her cooking. After frying eggs, she placed them on a plate and handed the dish to Lien-Da.

"Here, eat up."

The commanding officer was confused, yet surprised. She hesitantly took the plate and then sat at the table. Amy placed two more plates on the tabletop and joined the baffled echidna.

"Wait," Lien-Da spoke, "Are you trying to change my mind about you leaving?"

The young rose almost choked on her food. She and Lien-Da's feelings were mutual. She didn't want to live in such a castle. And to be clear here, wasn't Lien-Da the one who brought the sakura hedgehog to Shadow's lonely palace in the first place? If the kingdom's guardian left Amy be, the young hedgehog wouldn't be there at the moment.

"You listen here miss-" Amy was cut off because of Shadow the Hedgehog's appearance.

Looking at the two females with confusion, the serious king was trying to locate food. Amy interrupted his search and told him that she made breakfast. Like always, he grunted his famous, 'hmph', and prepared himself a plate.

Sitting with an awkward silence in the air, the trio ate silently. After eating, Lien-Da excused herself from the table and went to do her important duties. Amy on the other hand decided it was her time to leave. Shadow agreed and offered to escort her out of his building. Amy, for some reason, didn't want to leave. Was it because she felt bad for leaving Shadow alone? She knew that he preferred solitude in his life, but she didn't want him to be so lonely. Being a loner could be depressing.

Ridding the thought out of her mind, the generous maiden thanked Shadow for his hospitality. He gave her a small nod and kindly urged the rose to leave. She thanked him once more and departed for her journey elsewhere.

**XoX**

It has been hours since Amy's leaving. Her walking long distances and carrying a suitcase tired her out in an instant. The boiling sun was also draining out Amy's energy. Again, she was having second thoughts about her trip.

Making it out of the castle grounds, Amy was stuck in a tricky situation. There were two paths that led to an area. If she makes another wrong turn, she might stir up more trouble.

_'Curse the blinding rain and Lien-Da! Now I don't know which way I came from!' _Amy thought.

There were only two paths, so Amy had a fifty-fifty chance on choosing the right one. Left or right? Sticking with her gut, the young traveler chose the left path. As she was walking, the innocent roseate heard rustles in the bushes. She was hoping it wasn't another army of troops from some kingdom. If they were, she's ready to take them down with her hammer.

Even though it was a stupid move, Amy cautiously neared the bushes. With her hammer in hand, she prepared for the sneak attack. Instead of fighting ninjas or combatants, little animals exited the shrubs. They gave Amy an innocent look and fled. Amy sighed with relief, but her being unaware meant more misfortune. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, all she saw was a fist meeting her face…

With a throbbing headache, Amy fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, but it soon adjusted after a few seconds of eye rubbing. With that, the dizzy hedgehog looked around her environ. She was in a jail cell. It seems she was located in a dungeon… in a castle.

Frustrated, Amy quietly growled. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again! If it was Shadow's army commander, she was going to personally give the two a piece of her mind. What's with her getting abducted? Now she regretted leaving.

The rose's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of faint footsteps. They were getting closer by the minute, but Amy was brave.

"Hi there, Rose," said a male voice. It definitely wasn't Shadow's voice. Who could it be?

Amy's eyes widened when she saw the perpetrator. It was Scourge the Hedgehog. He was wearing a silver crown that was shaped into a flame. Since when did he become king?

"Why did you bring me here?" The roseate questioned.

Ignoring her question, the green hedgehog sneered, "Thanks to my beloved queen, I have a new _slave_ to work for me."

_'I'm… his slave?! And who's his queen?' _Amy wondered.

Her question was answered. Scourge's queen was none other than Fiona Fox. The auburn fox had a mischievous grin plastered on her lovely, but evil face. The matured fox draped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Evil love… something very common for Scourge.

"Nice black eye, Pinky," Fiona snickered.

Placing a gloved hand over her eye, Amy gasped with rage. She fell to her knees and shivered from pure anger. All she wanted was to find a new place to stay and to live alone without interruptions.

"Scourge," Amy started, "If you let me go, I'll just simply walk away and never cross your land again."

The evil king laughed hysterically. He slowly walked up to his prisoner and advised, "Sorry Pinks. The Kingdom of Persecution's rules are: _'Whoever crosses the territory never leaves'_."

With that said, the king and queen left Amy to herself. When the two left, the rose brought out her hammer. She didn't care if the two heard the banging of her hammer. What mattered to her most was trying to escape the hands of Scourge the Hedgehog.

**XoX**

Sitting in his throne room was the dark king himself. He had a stack of papers lying on the tabletop before him. He sighed with frustration and decided to take a short break. Being king can be difficult, but can also be rewarding.

Exiting his workspace, Shadow was startled by Lien-Da's sudden appearance. She had her hands on her hips and looked at Shadow sternly.

"What do you want?" Shadow scowled.

"I followed your friend, Amy, into the forest."

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

Lien-Da sighed and replied, "I wanted to make sure she left for good, Sir. But before you protest, there's something you should know. The queen from the Kingdom of Persecution imprisoned her."

The sudden news hit Shadow like a ton of bricks. Amy was imprisoned by the most dangerous people. As he absorbed the news, the royal hedgehog ordered Lien-Da to gather the troops and waited for his army outside. When they arrived, Shadow regimented the troops to head for the Persecution territory. The Power army marched in the forest with determination. Shadow on the other hand skated ahead with the help of his hover shoes.

_'Why does she have to be so oblivious?'_ The king thought to himself.

Halfway to their destination, Shadow located Amy's suitcase in the middle of the forest. He then continued his way to the evil kingdom.

Standing tall before him was the castle of the Persecution territory. There were slaves laboring around the castle grounds and numerous amounts of guards were patrolling around the area. It may be difficult to avoid all of the lookouts, but it was simple for the Ultimate Life Form himself to elude.

"Lien-Da," Shadow whispered, "I want you and the troops to distract Scourge's sentries. I will go find Amy."

The army commander understood her command and did her part. The hybrid glided towards the castle with no problem. To his fortune, he brought his Chaos Emerald with him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He stated.

After using Chaos Control, the hedgehog king went to look for Amy. All he had to do was find the dungeon.

Finding the dungeon was a piece of cake for Shadow. He found a staircase that led to his destination. He came to a halt when he heard a banging noise. He knew what that sound was. It was the sound of Amy's heavy hammer. He followed the sound and found her. She looked all warn out. It was because she tried to help herself escape. Amy wasn't the kind of girl who would just sit around and wait/pray for a rescue. The rose was about to swing her hammer, but was stopped by the gloomy hedgehog.

"Shadow, how'd you know I was here?" Amy asked quizzically, but was relieved that Shadow came to her rescue.

Shadow was looking for the cage's keys, but replied, "Thanks to Lien-Da, I found you. If she didn't stalk you like she said she did, you would serve Scourge for life."

Amy was upset because of Lien-Da stalking her, but was somewhat grateful.

"Shadow," Amy whispered, "Scourge has the keys."

"If that's the case, then I'll have to break you out by force. Stand back, Rose," Shadow advised after lifting one of his hands. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Flicking his wrist, a spear of light shot out of his palm; obliterating Amy's imprisonment. Feeling grateful, the rose hugged her knight in shining armor. Shadow was paralyzed because of Amy's sudden affection. He lightly pushed her off and then wrapped his arm around her waist. Lifting his right arm, the gloomy king spoke into his communicator, telling Lien-Da to retreat.

"Let's go before Scourge arrives," Shadow suggested. He brought out his green Chaos Emerald and stated, "Chaos Contr-" His sentence was cut off.

"You're already too late hedgehog!" It was Scourge.

Scourge ran up to his archenemy and brought back his fist. Before the jade king can land a punch on Shadow, the Power king threw Amy aside and shot out Chaos Spears. The evil king swiftly dodged the attacks and spin-dashed Shadow in the stomach. Shadow flew into a wall, but surprised attacked Scourge with Black Tornado. While Scourge was blinded, Shadow grabbed Amy, apologized for throwing her, and Chaos Controlled out of the hellish castle.

**XoX**

The sun was setting and Amy was brought back to Shadow's kingdom of solitary. They were sitting in the dining room. Shadow was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Amy was staring into space while Lien-Da was picking at her nails.

"Shadow," Amy began, "Again, thanks for saving me. Now that I'm freed, I'll be heading back to the Freedom castle."

Before the young hedgehog could walk away, Shadow demanded, "No. You're not going anywhere. I don't want you to cause trouble. You won't have to worry about anything. I will provide you food, shelter, and clothing. Tomorrow I'm going to send Lien-Da with you to go shopping for dresses and other items you women need."

After his little proposition, the tired ruler dismissed himself and headed for bed. He only allowed Amy to stay because he wanted her to be safe. She wouldn't survive the real world; not with the Mobian Government's rules and all. They can be harsh to those who disobey.

Amy was left alone with a shocked Lien-Da. She had no choice, but to follow Shadow's instructions. With all the trouble she caused, she wouldn't be safe and sound. Scourge was probably out to get her now that she's his runaway slave.

The pink girl left the dining room and headed for bed. She was curious of why Shadow was protecting her because he's someone who doesn't show much compassion. Maybe there's a secret side of him that hides.

Getting ready for bed, Amy was thinking about her future; a future that would take place in the Kingdom of Power.

**XoX**

**That's it for today people. Amy was kidnapped again, but Shads saved her! I also added in a little fight scene. After all the trouble Amy caused, Shadow let our rose shelter in his kingdom. The question is, will Amy's stay be temporary or everlasting? Also, will Scourge seek revenge on Shadow for taking what was his? (He doesn't have a crush on Amy. It's just business he's dealing with). Find out next time on, **_**How It All Started**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everybody, **_**How It All Started**_** has another chapter! Thanks for your support and enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**XoX**

Sitting quietly next to her ruler was Lien-Da. She was stroking her hair and was staring out into space. The rose echidna was sitting silently beside her superior, feeling strange emotions. She just couldn't believe it. She was baffled, annoyed, and worried about her king's decision. Allowing Mobians to live in _his_ fortress would be the last thing Shadow would _ever_ do. He thought that having Mobians (besides Lien-Da and the alien troops) live in his home would make him slack off. He would have to take care of his guests and completing work would be merely impossible. All Lien-Da wanted was for him to be a successful leader. She _knew_ that Amy would get in the way.

Shaking from frustration, the determined female stood and looked at Shadow with narrowed eyes and complained, "How could you let her stay? She's just going to get in the way! Why can't you see that?"

The dark king winced from his associate's complaint. Her complaining about Amy was grating him. He wondered why Lien-Da loathed Amy. The sakura hedgehog didn't do anything to provoke the independent echidna. If that was the case, what caused Lien-Da to resent the pink maiden? Maybe she's not accepting Amy because of her being a newcomer.

"Lien-Da," Shadow muttered in a low voice, "Amy's just living here so she can stay out of trouble. When things get calm, I'll send her back to Sonic. Just to be safe, she'll remain here for the time being."

Lien-Da crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her king with furrowed brows. How could she believe him? He lied about his first decision, but it was to protect Amy from Scourge and the strict government. What if he doesn't keep his word? Will Lien-Da continue to protest about Amy's stay or will she just shut up and end her bickering? She'll lay low for now, but if Amy seems to lurk around the dark hedgehog's mind, the red female would have to step in. She just hoped that Shadow knew what he was doing.

Sighing, the defeated echidna began to tread towards the throne room's exit. Before she stepped out, the ebony hedgehog commanded her to do something she knew she wouldn't enjoy.

"Don't forget to take Amy out. She needs to get some clothes since she has nothing else to wear."

**XoX**

Lien-Da and Amy were walking in the forest. They were silent during their short trip because both didn't like the other. Let's just say that the two females may never interact courteously. They would either insult the other or give each other glares.

At the moment, the duo was on their way to town. In order to get to the Power territory's nearest town, they have to cross the forest line. The pinkette was walking with excitement while the rose guardian was watching the young girl's every move intently. She thought it was unfair for her to watch Amy. The Power king was the one who wanted Amy to shelter in his home of isolation, so why doesn't he watch her?

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked her annoyed companion after turning to the rubicund echidna.

"We're already here," Lien-Da replied while pointing at a small town.

Amy gasped as she viewed the small clearing. It was plain and there was nothing much to see. Villagers were strolling around the area. There were dusty roads that led to various shops of all kinds and houses surrounded the town square. They were small yet welcoming abodes. Amy didn't know that the town existed. Maybe it was its plainness.

Out of everything Amy saw, only one object caught the young rose's eye. It towered over all surrounding it, but was shorter than the Power territory's fortress. It was a gray statue of a young girl with angel wings. She was looking at the endless sky and held one arm up as her pose.

"Hey Lien-Da," Amy said getting the echidna's attention, "Who's that?" She pointed at the rocky sculpture.

With a hint of annoyance in her voice, Lien-Da replied, "That's a memorial for Shadow's dear friend, Maria. It was built because of respect. It shows how much reverence he has for her. I thought it was a crazy thing to do, but I didn't complain. The ones who did were either kicked out of the territory or imprisoned."

"Why would Shadow do that?" Amy slightly frowned.

"Let's just say that he's very strict. The Realm of Power's citizens _have_ to follow King Shadow's orders. He could be harsh if one gets in the way. He will, without hesitation, disregard anybody/anything who threatens his order. He will punish those who don't respect his rule."

Thinking about the ebony hedgehog's expectations made Amy sick. She thought his purpose was to protect Earth and her people from evil all around, but it was kind of the opposite. Instead of serving others, citizens served Shadow. They play by his rules and if they challenged the Power king… its game over.

As the two entered the small settlement, Amy began to search for boutiques. She passed by cafés, cheap ATMs, and supermarkets. Even though it was not important, she took a mental note to remind herself to try out the café.

She finally found the boutiques. There were clothes here and clothes there, but the young rose couldn't decide on which store to try out first. Since she was living in a king's fortress, maybe a gown or two would do. When she selected a store, the two females entered the building.

Opening the door, the sound of a bell greeted the anthros. A human was standing behind a cash register. She greeted the females with a small wave and a broad smile to show her eagerness.

"Hello there! Welcome to 'Lola's Boutique for Men and Women'. If you need help with anything, please give me a call and I'll be there," she greeted as she flicked some of her blond hair aside.

Amy nodded and began to look around the fancy store. There were gowns and suits everywhere. They were arranged by color and size. It's obvious that Amy would go for the pink dresses. Lien-Da was left alone while the pink one searched. She took a seat on a velvet couch and breathed with irritation.

_'This is going to be a long day,'_ she thought to herself.

As predicted, Amy Rose was studying the rosy outfits. She would hum to herself and have mental arguments about which dress would perfectly suit her. Finally picking out a few gowns, the sakura hedgehog inspected the material in her hands. Good, no tears in the fabric. The rose nodded at her reassurance and then headed for the fitting room. Before entering the small room, Amy checked to see if the scarlet echidna was still waiting. She was.

"I'm going to try these on, Lien-Da," Amy informed.

The crimson female nodded slowly and started to pick at her nails without a care.

Several minutes past and Amy was _still_ in the dressing room. How long does it take to put on four dresses? All you had to do was slip on the dress, like or dislike the outfit, slip it off, and then repeat. At least that's what Lien-Da thought. She was becoming agitated and was on the verge of bellowing. She didn't have the patience to wait for some girl to decide on a dress. It shouldn't take that long to choose a garb, especially when they practically all look the same.

Standing up, the piqued anthro furrowed her brows and sauntered towards the fitting room. She heavily exhaled and clenched her right hand. Bringing up her fist, the ruby echidna lightly knocked on the stall door.

"Pinky, it's time to go!" Lien-Da advised.

"Just a minute," she heard Amy say. "This dress' zipper is fixed and I can't loosen it… Got it!"

"Finally, now let's pay for your stuff so we can get out of here."

"Wait, Lien-Da. Before we go, can we grab a bite to eat? I'm starving." Amy exited the petite stall and walked past a growling Lien-Da.

"Fine," she answered harshly. Agreeing was the only way to shut up the pink hedgehog.

**XoX**

Still in his throne room, Shadow was signing some of the bills. He had enough money to pay off some of the notices, but not enough to clear his budget. He sighed with tension and then left the throne room.

Walking down the stairs, the Ultimate Life Form heard obnoxious knocking. He skated to the castle entrance and opened the heavy doors. After opening the gate, the gloomy hedgehog looked at his unexpected visitors. Standing before him was the Mobian Government's military officer and troops. The officer's name was, Tybirious Flint. He had a smug smile across his face and his brows were furrowed. What did the creep want anyways?

"Well, well, well," the commander yapped. "Why, if it isn't King Shadow; my favorite of all kings," he continued with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" Shadow asked with a scowl.

The cocky male invited himself into Shadow's castle without being invited and answered, "I'm here to get what's mine. Or should I say the government's."

Shadow slightly widened his eyes and then looked down. What was he supposed to do now? Should he make a deal with the untrustworthy soldier or just tell him about the money problems?

"No need to explain, Shadow," Tybirious chimed as his voice interrupted the melancholy anthro's trance of thought. "I will just give you your deadline and it will carry on from there." He took out a piece of paper, signed it, and then handed the notice to Shadow. "You only have a week before your time is up. Just remember, there _will_ be consequences _if_ you fail to accomplish your duty. Sayonara, King Shadow the Hedgehog," Tybirious laughed hysterically as he took his leave.

Growling, the obscure hedgehog crumpled the piece of paper with one squeeze. He wasn't going to let that bastard scare him. Shadow never feared him. Whatever consequence Tybirious had in mind, the low-spirited king was ready to foil the commander's plans.

The Power king was about to leave until two people rushed into his fortress. They were panting and inhaled heavy breaths so their lungs can recover. It was Lien-Da and Amy. They were both carrying bags. The red female dropped her bags on the floor and slowly walked up to Shadow; who was just confused of why they were acting strange.

The exhausted rubicund slowly walked up to her superior and asked, "Why was Tybirious here? Whatever it was must've been important."

"What do you think, Lien-Da? He came here just to give me this," Shadow answered harshly. "We need to get the money! I can't afford to lose this world. I can't let the Kingdom of Power collapse into gravel beneath my feet."

Amy on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what Shadow was saying because she had no idea of what was going on. Instead of trying to understand the disconsolate humanoid's dilemma, Amy pulled out one of her dresses and asked, "Hey Shadow, do you think this would look good on me?"

_"Why on Earth would she ask me that question? Doesn't she understand that I'm in hot water?"_ Shadow thought.

"Rose, can't you see that I'm in trouble as of right now? I have no time for your foolishness!"

Amy was taken aback from his impetuous action. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose up in the air after she lightly huffed. She was just trying to lighten things up, but she only worsened the situation.

"Amy, could you leave? I need to think of a plan and I can't have _any_ distractions."

**XoX**

Stomping to her room, the young girl slammed her bedroom door shut. She was fuming because of what Shadow said. She stuffed her bags neatly in the closet and sat by the windowsill.

While looking at the setting sun, Amy thought, _"How am I a 'distraction' to Shadow?! Last time I've checked, I didn't 'distract' Shadow ever since I've been here! Ugh! He's just being a grouch!"_ She continued to stare at the beauty of nature, but a sudden thought dragged her out of reality. _"What was it Shadow said? Hmm… I think he said he needed money. But what for though? It doesn't matter… if Shadow needs money, I'll give him some of mine. All he needs is a little help. Even though he isn't asking for my assistance, I'm sure he needs it."_

Amy suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day. To be prepared for her long day, the sweet rose retired early. She got into her pajamas and snuggled against the plushy bed for comfort.

"All I need is a plan," Amy whispered to no one in particular. "How can I _earn_ money?"

Without knowing, the maiden drifted to sleep. While she was asleep, she was coming up with a solution; a solution that would rescue the Ultimate Life Form.

**XoX**

**Here's chapter 3 everybody! My OC is in here… yaaa *says in a sarcastic tone* He's not going to be in here for very long... Amy is getting settled in her new home. She and Lien-Da are still not getting along. Shadow has to get money to pay the bills before the deadline or else… something would happen to him AND his kingdom. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a great evening/day! Also, have a great 4th of July! Can't wait for the fireworks! Bye! ;D**


End file.
